


Everybody Loves Lady Loki

by CeliaEquus



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Big Brother Thor, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki, Kink Meme, Lady Loki, No Incest, No Slash, Prompt Fic, Sibling Love, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To cheer Thor up during his exile, Loki visits him on Midgard.  She has always had a powerful effect on those around her...</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Lady Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt in a nutshell: Always-a-girl!Loki was never involved in any plot to throw Thor out of Asgard (he screwed up all on his own). Feeling sorry for him, she goes down to Midgard to cheer him up, arriving while Coulson is interrogating him, and everyone gets a major crush on her. Everyone. Bonus points for Loki not realising the effect she has on the people around her, Thor knowing (and not liking it), everyone going 'moo-eyed and dreamy' whenever she's in the room, and having the same effect on Asgard.

"You really must learn to control your temper, brother. Else how do you expect to escape this predicament in which you find yourself?"

Thor spun around in his seat and beamed at the welcome sight of his sister.

"Loki!" he exclaimed. "You have come to liberate me?"

"Alas, no," she said, tilting her head. She smiled nonetheless as she sauntered up to him, long skirts flowing in her wake, and kissed the top of his head. She raised her eyes. "Will you not introduce me to your new friend, Thor?"

"You wish to know the name of my interrogator, sister?" he grumbled.

Loki rolled her green eyes, and stretched out a hand to the man before them. "I am Loki Odinsdottir, younger sister of Prince Thor. What is your name?"

"A-agent Coulson," the man said, staring at her. He grasped her hand. "Phil Coulson. Uh, Agent Phil Coulson."

"Well, Son of Coul, what would you have with my brother?" she asked. She took back her hand and stood behind Thor's chair, clasping his shoulders. More people began to congregate on all sides of the room, watching through transparent walls. "Has he been misbehaving?" She tapped Thor sharply. "Have you been chasing young maidens, brother?"

"Nay," Thor said, although he averted his eyes. Loki chuckled.

"Then you have been frequenting the local inns," she said. "Will you never learn from your behaviour?"

"Father had no right to banish me," Thor muttered. "`Twas a mere skirmish."

"He acts out of love for you," Loki said. She bit her lower lip, and met Agent Coulson's eyes again. "I apologise for any trouble my reprobate of a brother has caused. Is he responsible for a great deal of destruction here?"

"He, uh, broke into our facility, and, uh…" The agent swallowed, his gaze wandering down Loki's front, and then back to her eyes. His cheeks were strangely pink. "Beat up some of my men."

"You attacked mortals, Thor?" Loki said, and she frowned at her brother. Again, he looked away from her. "You will wait for me here while I endeavour to sort this out."

The sides of Thor's chair creaked where he was gripping the seat. Loki followed his wandering line of sight, and noticed that even more onlookers had gathered outside the room. They all appeared to be staring at her. She looked back at Thor, decided that it was not worth her concern – not unless he damaged the chair in which he was seated, although that was easily remedied – and led Agent Coulson out of the room.

"So… his name is Thor?" the agent asked.

"Did he not tell you?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow. Agent Coulson nearly walked into another man, who also stared at Loki wide-eyed. "Dear me. I hope that he may return to Asgard soon. At least when he finds himself in trouble, it will be among those who know and love him, and are his equals in strength. Agent Coulson—"

"Please, call me Phil."

She smiled sweetly at him, before she noticed a trio of mortals standing away from the others, also watching her. One was an older man, the other two young women, one of whom had long, curling hair, and the other straight hair. The one with curls whistled as she looked Loki up and down.

"You're pretty damn hot," she said.

"I am cooler than most Aesir," Loki said, slightly confused. "Feel." She ran a finger along the young woman's arm. The mortal shivered.

"Holy smokes," she said.

Uncertain how to reply to this enigmatic expression, Loki granted her a nod, and then indicated that Agent Coulson lead on. He cleared his throat, and led her to a strange metal room on wheels, with peculiar machines inside. On closer inspection, Loki vaguely recalled such devices from her history books.

"How quaint," she murmured.

"Uh, we'll need some information on you and your brother," the agent said, and he gestured for her to sit down. She perched, as straight-backed as ever, on the edge of a box. "Miss… I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Odinsdottir," she said.

"So your brother's name is Thor Odinsdottir?"

"Of course not, Phil," Loki said, and she laughed merrily. "He is Thor Odinsson. Although it would be more accurate to refer to us by our titles. However, this is Midgard, not Asgard, and you may have different ways here. I have not been to your world for many centuries, and much appears to have changed."

He seemed confused. "Centuries? And what do you mean by your world?"

"I am Princess Loki of Asgard," she said. "The man you hold captive is my brother, Prince Thor of Asgard. Jötuns interrupted his coronation ceremony. Thor, impetuous as ever, declared war on Jötunheim, which led to his banishment. Our father is most displeased." She pursed her lips, and sighed delicately through her nose. "At times, I wonder whether it would be better for all concerned were I to strangle the great brute. And then I remember that he is my brother, and that I love him. Also, I suppose that Mother would frown on fratricide." She raised her eyes to meet Agent Coulson's, and gave him a small smile. "If I promise to keep Thor under control and constant supervision… would it be at all possible for you to release him into my custody? Please, Phil?"

He visibly crumbled. Loki hadn't even begun to apply her silver-tongued talents, and already this mortal seemed willing to do her bidding. It took even less effort than on Asgard, and some of the Aesir could be particularly easy to… talk around.

"Of course, Princess," he said. "We'll let him go right away. Just… keep him on a tight rein, okay?"

"As you wish," she said, and she lowered her eyelids halfway, continuing to maintain eye contact with the agent. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Phil. You have made a friend of Asgard through your noble actions today."

"Uh, I'll take you to him," he said, standing up, and nearly hitting his head on the ceiling of the portable room. "Come with me."

Once more, Loki followed him past more than a dozen mortals. One even held a bow, which delighted her. She complimented him on its superior design, and accepted the stuttered thanks he bestowed upon her. Finally, beside her brother again, Loki tapped her side in thought.

"You cannot leave without Mjolnir," she said. "And no doubt I would face a stern lecture from Father were I to bring you home without permission. I must give this some thought. Apparently, I cannot let you out of my sight for more than a day without you getting into trouble. I wonder how our friends in Asgard are coping? Perhaps better, without you dubious influence."

"Am I not to go with you, Loki?" Thor asked, standing up. She shook her head.

"Of course you are to go with me," she said. "But you must stay in my keeping, Thor."

"You're welcome back here anytime, Princess Loki," Agent Coulson said.

"Oh, please do call me Loki," she said. "You have earned that right." Thor grumbled something unintelligible. "We will undoubtedly return, Phil. Thank you for your hospitality. Come, Thor." She gripped his arm. "You must tell me of your misadventures on Midgard, so that I will know what reparations must be made, and how best to help you learn your lesson. Life at court can be surprisingly tedious without your antics."

She gave the mortals a smile over her shoulder, to balance Thor's scowl. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title really is self-explanatory. Hmm. This was for a prompt on page 20 of the Norse Kink Meme, round 16. Sat on it for awhile before deciding to go ahead and write; and then pondered some more, and decided to leave it as is. I mean, it would just be blatant favouritism to go on and pair Lady Loki with someone, right?
> 
> Actually, I'd planned to pair Phil with either Loki or Thor – for example, the only one immune to Loki's accidental charms – but decided to just run with the prompt as is. Give the romance a bit of a break.
> 
> Anyway. Review, review!


End file.
